


Aerith Gainsborough amigurumi

by xnera



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnera/pseuds/xnera
Summary: This is a knitted amigurumi of Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII, completely designed and knitted by xnera. Her body took about twelve hours and her clothes took an additional 12 hours and 20 minutes.





	Aerith Gainsborough amigurumi

Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII by xnera!


End file.
